Explosão de lagrimas
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Oneshote, Yaoi, Shonn shonen é sem hentai né? n.n' fic U.A Deidasaso Quando as coisas ou pessoas vao embora antes do tempo é horrivel e estranho, pior ainda qnd alguem os faz acontecer como Sasoi lida com isso?
1. Chapter 1

Ele estava sozinho de novo. Olhava pro quarto de seu antigo amigo. Não chorava. Ele nunca chorava. Se proibia a isso. Apenas olhava o quarto, sentia o antigo cheiro do amigo ali, era tudo tão melancólico, não gostava disso, mas também não conseguia sair dali, não conseguia... Não! Não QUERIA sair dali, parar de reviver as lembranças.

- Isso é coisa de fraco.- Resmungou mas mesmo assim não se moveu.

Ele achava que a arte era eterna, achava que seu parceiro era uma ate. Mas humanos não são eternos.

- Ainda não era sua hora Deidara. Não podia ser... – Sussurrou.

É horrível e estranho quando as coisas que parecem eternas se acabam, e pior ainda quando alguém os faz acabar.

Ele acreditava que ainda não era hora de Deidara. E talvez não fosse. Talvez sua morte tivesse sido antecipada por estar no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Deu um sorriso irônico.

Era mesmo muito irônico. Deidara sempre acreditou que a arte... Era uma explosão. Como ele dizia. E... Acabou morrendo em uma.

- Danna, você é um bobo u3u a arte é uma explosão! Quando você vai entender isso? – Peguntava o loiro com um brilho no olhar.

Deidara sempre disse que gostaria de morrer numa explosão. Sempre disse que viraria uma arte. Os dois eram assim, fissurados por arte, pareciam duas crianças em corpo de adulto, sempre dizendo que queriam ser uma arte. Por isso Deidara sempre andava por perto de prédios com coisas inflamáveis, ou fábricas que poderiam explodir a qualquer hora. Bem... Até começarem seu relacionamento. Um relacionamento proibido pela sociedade, um relacionamento entre homens. Claro, poucas pessoas sabiam, mas os dois se amavam.

Apesar disso sempre que queria relaxar ele passava de novo por aquelas construções...

Foi assim aquele dia.

Ele decidiu passear e disse para Sasori que o veria mais tarde.

Mas aquele "mais tarde" nunca chegou.

No outro dia quando pegou o jornal já ia jogá-lo fora, quando viu a notícia de uma explosão.

"Deidara iria adorar isso" Pensou na hora.

Sempre que tinha uma notícia dessas Deidara lia e dizia que a explosão era uma coisa excelente e bela. Ele entrou no quarto de Deidara e não o achou.

"Deve ter saído." Pensou e começou a ler para se distrair.

"Os funcionários da fábrica escaparam, mas acharam um corpo de homem no local, agora procuram sua família graças à identidade encontrada dentro de uma carteira achada na rua. Nome do falecido..."

Parou. Perdeu a coragem. Deidara sempre perdia a carteira de um jeito ou de outro. "Não. É só coincidência." Se forçou a acreditar nisso, talvez o fundo já soubesse a verdade. Quando leu o nome, paralisou. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte Uma agonia na garganta, mas "engoliu" o choro. Leu rapidamente as informações sobre o corpo. Carbonizado, pelo menos o que restou dele.

Uma pequena chuva começou...

Parou. Não gostava de pensar nisso.

- É, Dei-chan, pelo menos morreu do jeito que queria. - Começou a falar sozinho. – Você já era uma arte vivo. E apesar de discordar de você... Você morreu como uma arte, como queria. Me lembrarei de você como a mais bela arte de todas. – Disse parra o quarto vazio, com um sorrisinho irônico enquanto uma única lágrima recebeu permissão e deslizava pelo seu rosto.

Foi se deitar e dormiu com agonia.

Naquela noite choveu de novo, como se o tempo quisesse chorar por ele.

fim

XxXxXxXx

Eu inicialmente não queria fazer uma tragédia, mas veio minha inspiração.

(Zabuza: Ela está muito emo esses tempos ¬¬)

¬¬ chato, não to emo¬¬

(Zabuza- É ta EMOtiva¬¬)

¬¬

Sasodei é o melhor casal yaoi (brilha olhinhos) achei que tinha poucas fics dele.

Eu ainda vou faze uma fic deles feliz (BRILHA OLHINHOS!)

Ah sim,e as reviews se eu receber alguma vão ser rerspondidas no 2 post

Vlw gente XD


	2. Respondendo as Reviews

Respondendo Reviews

Nhaaaaaaaaaaaain (olhos brilhantes) eu to super feliz que vocês gostaram (bilha olhinhos) to morrendo de felicidade (brilha olhinhos) (Zabuza: ela só não gosta de não pode usa asterisco para fazer os olhos brilharem¬¬')

Muito obrigada por lerem minha fic agradeço de coração.

Schne Hissi

Fico feliz que tenha adorado, e eu adorei que você tenha lido n.n

Verdade. Tadinho do Sasori e do Deidei, não sei por que, mas nas minhas fics eu só consigo judiar dos personagens. ç.ç

Mas eu ainda faço uma fic deles com final feliiiiiz! XD

reneey

Eu que tenho de agradecer por você ter lido n.n

Eu não sei o que as pessoas têm contra sasodei são tão poucas as fics ç.ç

Eu sei ficou bem trágico, inicialmente eu não queria faze assim, mas veio a idéia e PUM! Para o papel, mas como eu disse para a Schne Hissi algum dia eu ainda faço uma fic deles dois com um final feliz!


End file.
